


Right choice

by Tudun



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Где-то в Нижнекрае бродит Чтец





	Right choice

На Нижнекрай медленно опускалась ночь. Звезды тускло сверкали в темно-синем небе, теперь, когда погасли огни, зовущие к ритуальным кострам, их можно было разглядеть. В такие ночи ошибки прошлого, крадучись, пробираются в разум, навевают сожаления и отравляют душу, пока кто-нибудь не развеет печаль.  
  
Призрачные пальцы нежно погладили щеку. Сандра никогда не видела Чтеца, но была уверена, что она прекрасна, несмотря на прошедшие годы. Сандра почувствовала, как Чтец улыбается.  
  
\- Что тебя так веселит, моя милая Чтец? - спросила Сандра, прижавшись щекой к плечу спутницы.  
  
\- Остаться здесь с тобой было единственным правильным решением в моей жизни, - ответила она.  
  
От этих слов Сандра на мгновение почувствовала себя живой, словно она снова из плоти и крови, а не призрак прошлых воспоминаний.   
  
\- Но чего тебе стоило это решение, - рука Сандры скользнула к виску Чтеца, откуда росли демонические рога. Чтец поймала руку на полпути и поцеловала.   
  
\- Это малая плата за время, проведенное с тобой.


End file.
